Manga/Tankōbon/Volume 12
Question #1 Ayano Fuiji (Aichi Prefecture): Sensei, your work is almost always set in a country setting, but I think it really fits the image of your manga and I like it very much. Akira Toriyama: Thank you very much. The reason I use a country setting so much is, not only is it easy for me to draw, but also because I am a total country bumpkin and I don't like the city very much. By the way, your address places you in the next town over from me. Question #2 Goku (Nagano Prefecture): I think it's fabulous that you take care of child and do work at the same time. Also, the character "Tanton" that appeared in the manga Dragon Boy from the Shōnen Jump Special was really similar to Goku, and I thought he was a lot of fun. Akira Toriyama: Thank you, thank you. Actually, I don't necessarily take care of the kids and work at the same time; my wife does most of it. I pretty much do stuff like playing with the kids when I feel like it, and occasionaly changing the diapers and feeding him, so it's really nothing much. I do most of my plotting and thinking after the baby is in bed, so it really isn't that much trouble. Anyway, Dragon Boy is in Vol. 2 of my Toriyama Akira Maru-saki Gekijo ("Akira Toriyama's Insert-Adjective-Here Theatre"). Because of the popularity of the story, it ended up becoming the catalyst for Dragon Ball. That's why Goku is Tanton with a few modifications, and why they look so much alike. Question #3 Tomoko Shima (Toyama Prefecture): Please don't stop Dragon Ball even after Piccolo is defeated! Please continue the manga for at least another three years! During that time, I will study like mad to get into college, and afterwards get a job at Shueisha and become your editor. Akira Toriyama: When Goku was fighting Piccolo Daimaō, there were a number of "It's going to end, isn't it?" rumors going around, but I have no intention of ending it at all. The idea of going for another three years does kind of freak me out, but I do plan on continuing it for a little longer. By the way, if you become my editor, I hope you will be kind and not reject any of my stories. I look forward to the day when this will become a reality. Question #4 Yoshitaka Miyabe (Nagano Prefecture): Dear Toriyama-''sensei'', thank you for making a great read every time. Please take care of yourself, and keep your spirits up. (I know that manga artists are very busy, so please don't worry about replying to this letter.) Akira Toriyama: You are the best! I have been moved by your consideration in telling me that it is unnecessary to reply, so instead I have printed it in this graphic novel. Please don't ever lose your considerate and kind nature. Question #5 Ryo Mizugami (Yamanashi Prefecture): My entire family is a big fan of yours. Mom only reads a manga if you wrote it. My younger brother tapes your anime on video and watches it. Akira Toriyama: Thank you very much. You must be blessed to have such a wonderful mother! Make sure you are nice to her. Please give my regards to your younger brother too! In my case, apart from when Assistant-''kun'' is here, I almost always work seated under the kotatsu in a room with a TV. It's partly because I just can't seem to get comfortable with a chair and a desk, and it's partly because it feels lonesome if I'm not working while watching TV or a video. However, I mustn't get fixated. So while I work, I end up watching it while pretending that I'm not. I'm such a good boy!!